Fishing Wire
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Why did I die alone?" The dead corpse asked. Look at him Yusuke. Can you tell him why he died alone...Yusuke? Yusuke...


I dun own anything...  
  
Kurama: Are you okay....  
  
...I feel like torture today....  
  
all scoot away  
  
Kuwabara: why bother its gonna be me that's tortured....T.T....  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Choking.  
  
Lots of choking.  
  
Screams too.  
  
Loud ones.  
  
Blood filling the air, the smell so foul you could taste the metallic red liquid on your tongue.  
  
Lots, and lots of screams.  
  
"Where are you...TELL ME?!"  
  
"He...help me..."  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU!! TELL ME!"  
  
A frantic young man turning around a dark room. corpses, and horrifying scenes flashing in his eyes.  
  
"AH!"   
  
He trips over a dismembered limb, and falls splashing in a puddle of blood.  
  
"KUWABARA TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!!"  
  
Yusuke Urameshi sat still in the blood, eyes darting this way and that. Sweat dripped down his tanned face. His chest rose with irregular breath. He was dying. Dying from fear. Suffocating from the feeling winding itself around his heart.  
  
"Ku...KUWABARA!" He cried, tears cascading down his face.  
  
Outside this house, this tomb for the tortured bodies, he heard faint whispers of his name. Kurama and Hiei were looking for him. He breathed raggedly, standing up, slipping and sliding from the wet muck.  
  
"Kuwa...Kuwabara...KUWABARA!!" He screamed tears blinding him.  
  
"Urameshi..."  
  
He turned.   
  
There it was again. Someone calling his name.  
  
In a faint cracky whisper, faint deathly rasp. Pain filling the voice, sorrow blending in with it.   
  
"...It hurts..."  
  
Yusuke stumbled blindly, ignoring at whatever he was stepping on.  
  
"What hurts...Kuwabara?! TELL ME!!"  
  
"...Please help me."  
  
Yusuke began to scream, words that only he knew. His face was white, and his eyes bloodshot. His hair falling in a pile of black ribbons of hair. "KUWABARA! ANSWER ME!!"  
  
Kurama and Hiei were looking for an entry screaming his name.  
  
Yusuke continued to turn.  
  
He heard a squishing sound and looked down.   
  
A finger.  
  
A human finger.  
  
"KUWABARA!!" Yusuke sobbed screaming so loudly his chest and throat ached. "WHERE ARE YOU!! KUWABARA! KUWABARA!! KUWABARA!"  
  
"Please Urameshi...help me!" A faint sob could be heard, blending in with his surroundings.  
  
Yusuke fell again, and crawled around franticly on his knees looking at the faces under him. Their frozen dead faces cut at his heard making it bleed. But he was looking for Kuwabara. Not them. Not these faces without names.  
  
Blue.  
  
A soft piece of blue fabric.  
  
"Kuwabara..."  
  
Yusuke picked up a light blue sleeve, only dotted with a few red specks. Kuwabara's uniform.  
  
An odd smile formed on his face. "Kuwabara...Kuwabara..." He whispered hugging the cloth to him tightly. He smiled, tears slowing down his cheeks, his rough hands stroking the soft fabric.  
  
"YUSUKE!!!"  
  
His head snapped up.  
  
"KUWABARAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Clutching the fabric he ran again, smashing into a wall. "Uh..Uh..N..NO! NO! NONONONONONO!! DAMX WALL! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! NO! NO!!" Yusuke howled sanity lost, kicking and attacking the concrete wall. The object in his way.  
  
"Urameshi!"  
  
He turned eyes crazed and saw him.   
  
Standing there, book bag tossed carelessly over his shoulder. He wore his blue uniform, and frowned at Yusuke in confusion. His curls had been gelled up, and locked tightly into a hard shell.  
  
He stood in the school courtyard, flowers at his feet, the baseball field, and fence on his left. "Uramehi?" His brow creased with concern, and he walked over to him dropping his bad.  
  
Yusuke took in large gasps as air as he walked to him.   
  
"Kuwa...Kuwa...Kuwaba..." Yusuke panted shaking.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes had now gone very wide, and he looked horrified. "Yusuke who did this to you!" His voice came out sharply, fear decorating his face as if it'd been painted on there.  
  
Suddenly, not a foot away from Yusuke, a hook burst out Kuwabara's gut. He froze, and looked down. Blood dripped out his lips, and without a sound he reached for Yusuke.  
  
"Huh...hu.." Yusuke panted hard, eyes wide, and body trembling.  
  
Everything went still and quiet. Everything seemed to stop.  
  
Soundlessly a pale hand covered with blood came up. It's partner gripped the hook, the point digging into the owner.   
  
Kuwabara looked at Yusuke with dead, dull, emotionless, eyes and whispered into the air breaking the silence.  
  
"Run away Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke screamed and the scene was gone.   
  
Kuwabara was gone.  
  
"No...no...NOOOOOOOOO!!" Yusuke screamed like a babe who'd just lost his mother. "KUWABARA! KUWABARA! KUWABARA!!" Yusuke was sobbing the name. The name that once tasted so sweet in his mouth, now stung on his tongue.  
  
He remembered...  
  
That smiled.  
  
Those blue eyes.  
  
The copper hair.  
  
His strong hands.  
  
A large friendly heart.  
  
Arms always ready to support someone.  
  
Innocence, despite his tough exterior.  
  
He remembered him.  
  
"Kuwabara." Yusuke whispered the name again, and heard foot steps behind him. He turned sharply, eyes wide, and heart broken from the incredible pain. "Kuwabara?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yusuke shook his head, crawling over to him.  
  
"Why did you leave me...where did you go?!"  
  
"I didn't want to go...Help me please...."  
  
Kuwabara's corpse rest stapled to the wall, fishing wire wrapped around his throat. The clear thin wire had dug in his neck, the skin now growing over it. Yet the blood still remained. It fell from the tips, and sunk down his neck.  
  
His powder blue uniform was gone, he was completely naked. Yusuke crawled to him wrapping his jacket around Kuwabara's waist, and resting his head against Kuwabara's knees.   
  
"There, there...its all right..." Yusuke looked up at the dead blue eyes. "I'll take care of you now."  
  
The corpse stayed silent, but Yusuke heard the words so clearly. Heard his words so clearly, "We're best friends, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes!!" Yusuke nodded franticly.  
  
The corpse starred back.  
  
"Then why did I die alone?"  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kurama turned away from the glass as he saw Yusuke scream and wither again. He screamed at the bare walls, and began to kick them, throwing his desk, and bed over.  
  
Hiei watched from behind the glass as well.  
  
"What happened to him?" Hiei whispered.  
  
A doctor standing next to him sighed, "You tell me. Something he saw made him snap..." The man sighed. "I don't know if your friends ever coming back." He turned and with that left the two alone.  
  
"How did this happen?" Hiei whispered.  
  
"He saw."  
  
Hiei turned to the red head, who was crying silently, shoulders shaking.  
  
"He saw what they did to him in there...You went in there...Tell me what you saw?"  
  
Hiei closed his eyes, "Bodies string on fishing wire, skin stapled to the walls so that they could dry...like pelt. Clothes stripped away and burning in a pile, blood running out the neck and dripping on the floor, and painting the walls. The room was solid concrete...no sound could be heard. No scream would ever be heard."  
  
Hiei opened his eyes.  
  
"Kuwabara..." He growled darkly, "Kuwabara had just been walking home and they took him...they didn't even :know: he was a spirit detective, or that he was the great Yusuke Urameshi's best friend. He was just prey, with a shinning pelt the hunter wanted."  
  
Kurama covered his mouth, and began to gag, but Hiei continued. "Before they died, he placed a special powder in their mouths, that made their throats tighten. They couldn't breathe. To worried about the lack of air, they hardly noticed the wire running around and through their necks. They just begun peeling his skin off, when Yusuke arrived."  
  
Kurama doubled over sobbing, Hiei coming over to place an arm around his shoulders, eyes closed. "Thats...THAT'S SUCH A HORRIBLE WAY TO DIE!!" Kurama sobbed pitifully. Hiei closed his eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
His voice was calm, but with a quick movement, no human could ever detect, he caught two gems, and pressed them hard in his palm, like the others. "Yes. A horrible way to die."  
  
"We've lost them both...one to death..."  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked at Yusuke as several doctors sedated him.  
  
"And the other to insanity."  
  
=============================================================================  
  
soul purpose of the story, to freak you out...i don't know about you but i freaked myself out. 0.0 


End file.
